Twist
by Night owl-Day goddess
Summary: Max and Fang learn what life would be like with each other. In other words, a living nightmare! This is my first Fanfic, so I'm kinda getting used to things.Just read it.
1. Chapter 1: Mornings

**AN:This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you guys like it. My little sister happens to be a dead-ringer for Angel, attitude and all, so she inspired me to write. Enjoy!**

Max's POV

Ugh. Morning. My least favorite time of day. I groaned and rolled over to look at the alarm clock. After

a few bleary blinks, I could finally make some sense of the bright red numbers. 10:30!?! I sat bolt

upright in bed. How could I have slept so late?! I may not be a morning person, but I never sleep this

late! Gazzy and Iggy could have blown up the car, or something much worse, the neighbors annoying, yapping dog.

"So you finally decide to get up and join the rest of the world," said a voice in my doorway. Lo and

behold, it was Fang, leaning in the doorframe. I just gave him one of my death glares and threw a pillow

in the general direction of his head. Fang chuckled, dodging easily, and went to go do whatever it is he

does in the mornings. Frankly, I could care less. Sure I love the guy, but I was still only half awake.

"Fang's right you know," piped up another voice from the hallway that steadily got louder as she

entered the room. Angel gave me a poke in the ribs.

"You really should get up Max," she said seriously, "Iggy and Gazzy were talking earlier about taking one

of your bras to see how fast it would catch on fire…"

Okay THAT got me up. I shooed Angel out the door, all the while grumbling to myself about how if the

two of them wanted to light something on fire, it should be wood, but knowing the two of them, it was

anything but.

Fang's POV

Hmmm… It's quiet around here. TOO quiet. Gazzy and Iggy are probably out blowing up God-knows-

what, and Nudge was out shopping with Ella. Why anyone would want to go shopping anywhere before

noon or at all was beyond me, but girls can really weird sometimes

Don't get me wrong, staying with Dr. Martinez isn't all bad. Sleeping with a roof over your head every

night is pretty nice, and beds are appreciated too, but frankly, things had gotten pretty boring. Even

things between Max and me just weren't the same any more, and unfortunately, things didn't look as if

they might happen in my favor.

Speaking of Max, where is she? I never saw her get up this morning. I rolled up off the couch and walked silently down the hallway towards Max's room.

She was still asleep, her face the most unguarded I'd seen it in the past few days. I just learned against the doorframe, 3…2…1. She rolled over and groaned right on cue.

Then Max caught sight of her alarm clock.

She bolted upright, rubbing her eyes, while I silently laughed.

"So you finally decided to get up and join the rest of the world." I asked, knowing exactly what her response would be, but smiling anyways. (or at least my equivalent of a smile)

Max just gave me a death glare and chucked a small pillow at my head.

I took that as my cue to leave, chuckling all the while.

AN: So did you like it or hate it? Tell me! Just move your mouse down a little bit, no your other down, now a little to the right. That LEFT. Okay, got it? Now click! I enjoy your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Mommy and Daddy argue

Hello faithful readers! (not that I have that many yet, but a girl can dream can't she?) thank so much to my first four reviewers, Magicaltriplet, TheNextBestWriter, and Ucan'tpullthisoff(look at the name, I really can't.) and Gray-Eyed-Soul. You guys are awesome!

Now for the disclaimer I was too lazy to/forgot to put in last chapter.

**Disclaimer**. I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. Yet. (Picks up hammer and walks away)

"Hey Max, can I talk to you?" asked Fang later that evening

I'd just landed on the porch, returning from one of my evening flights, and wasn't too anxious to pull my wings in quite yet.

"Yeah, sure", I replied, wondering what in the world he was talking about.

"I've been thinking maybe it's time we went back to destroying Itex ourselves. Sure your mom's organization is doing fine, but don't you think it's time we moved on? We're pressing our luck staying here." he said slowly.

That is probably the longest thing Fang's said all week, aside from the lecture I made him give Angel on how it's not nice to make the mail man think he's a dog using mind control, no matter how hysterically funny it was.

Now normally I'd have been ready to go in a flash, but something made me feel as if we should stick around a while longer.

"I think it's time we let the kids have some sort of an idea at some form of a normal life." I said in a rush, my words surprising even me. Fang just crossed his arms and smirked.

"What?" I asked, anger coloring my voice. I knew his response wasn't going to be good.

"Who knew the famous, hard core, Maximum Ride would choose comfort over adventure. Okay, that got my blood boiling, and I knew he wanted to irritate me too. "Are "mommy" and "daddy" fighting again?" asked Iggy through the screen door.

"Stay out of it, we yelled simultaneously, and then went back to glaring each other down.

"Apparently." Iggy said before bolting in the opposite direction, not wanting to be caught in the middle, and I didn't blame him.

"I'm trying to do this for the kids!" I explained again, my voice rising with each word, 'till I was almost shouting.

"This is about the whole flock's safety!" he countered, his voice rising to match mine. "Just admit this is what you want, where you want to stay."

Oh, he did not just say that! I hate being idle for to long, and as much as I love it here, I'd rather be flying free. I still had a world to save, and wasn't about to ignore that, no matter how inviting Fang's island idea sounded at times. Not sure of what to say, I narrowed my eyes until I almost couldn't see, and pulled out the worst thing I could think of.

"I never want to see you again, not now, not ever." My voice sounded so cold and so harsh I swear I felt the temperature drop at least 10 degrees. Of course it could have been the building storm in the west that had been on the horizon all afternoon. The dark clouds roiled over head and thunder shook the window panes.

On that pleasant note, I turned around and went inside, closing the screen door in his face. Fang merely unfurled his midnight colored wings with an audible snap and dove off the porch, taking to the air in the pouring rain.


	3. Chapter 3: Flying Free

Those seven little words were enough to bring almost my whole world crashing down around me. The one person I loved the most had just old me she no longer wanted anything to do with me. My face never changed once, but inside, I had already crumpled.

By then, Max had already turned her back on me and stalked through the doorway slamming the screen door in my face. I spread out my wings so fast they make a cracking noise, but I didn't care. Non e of that really mattered. I jumped off the porch and immediately flew upward, rain spattering my dark feathers and rolling off the ends.

Flying over Flagstaff, Arizona, of at least what I hoped was Flagstaff, my thoughts began to come back to me, and I realized that flying up this high when there was every possibility of lightning wasn't the smartest choice. Dr. Martinez's house was probably hundreds of miles away by now. Swooping lower, I went back the way I had come. Sometimes having a compass built in your brain could have advantages. The more I thought, the more I realized how stupid it seemed to try and go back. If I did, I'd risk seeing Max every day. That would only cause more pain until she decided to stop holding the grudge. Just thinking about that made my heart (yes I actually have one) ache. One the other wing, I couldn't just leave the flock. Maybe I could just go somewhere else for a while and stay hidden. Seeing the world while NOT on the run might actually be kind of nice. There was a lot of stuff out there after all. Of, curse, going behind Max's back like his would only make her angrier, but drastic times call for drastic measures.

After a good two more hours of flying at high speed, the house had come back into view. I would stay for one more day, giving me enough time to inconspicuously pack up some supplies and then leave the next night. Flying a little lower, I tugged on my bedroom window and slid open. Crawling inside, I glanced at the clock and groaned. It was 5 o' clock a.m. There was no way I was going to get any sleep but it didn't matter. I'd be gone by that time tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Not in Kansas Anymore

Urg. Stupid sun, trying to blind me through my eyelids.

Wait a minute; I don't have one of those East-facing windows.

My eyes snapped wide open. The sun glared at me again, and I had to blink and look away. It took me a second to get my bearings and when I did, my eyes just got wider. The room around me was mostly white, but it was just like a bedroom from a JC Penny's catalogue, with some black furniture here and there. I looked just like the kind of room I'd like to have, not that I'd admit that to anyone.

When I could finally look around without seeing spots in front of my eyes, I glanced out the window and saw what looked like….the Eiffel Tower?!? I had to rub my eyes over again, but there was the unmistakable toothpick outline. Did this mean I was in Paris? Okay time to figure out what could be happening

Option 1: I could have been captured by Itex in the middle of the night, and they suddenly decided to be nice enough to make their cells look like real rooms.

Option 2: Someone was playing some sort of really sick joke. It could be Fang, considering how ticked off he'd been last night.

Option 3: I was dreaming.

Sadly enough, they were in order of most to least likely to happen. My urge to find out where the heck I was combined with my desire to find out if the flock was here as well soon had me out of bed and to the door. Amazingly, it was unlocked, so I pushed it open a crack.

I expected it to open to some sort of creepy science lab that was chock full of crazy scientists just waiting to experiment on me but found a normal hallway instead. This has got to be the strangest prison I've ever been in.

The turning of a doorknob across the hall snapped me out of my paranoid thoughts. It opened to reveal a sleepy-looking Gasman. What in the world was he doing here?

"Hi Max" he yawned and then started for the stairs.

"Gazzy, what's going on here?" I asked, trying to get a grip on reality. He just gave me a funny look.

"Uh I live here, and so do you. Did you hit your head or something?" He answered; rubbing the back of his head looking like he was trying to figure out if I was certifiably insane. I did have a voice in my head that told me what to do, so that probably didn't help. Speaking of the voice where was it these days?

I followed the Gasman down the stairs, still attempting to get some idea of what the heck was going on. The rest of the flock was down stairs at a breakfast table, including Total.

"Mornin' Max" said Nudge cheerily waving from across the table, then turning back to Iggy, who she appeared to be carrying on a conversation with, even though he was spacing out rather than paying attention.

"Where's Fang?" I asked taking a quick head count. If we had been captured, I wanted to make sure everyone was there, no matter how much of a pain in the ass the missing member may be. As long as the flock was safe, we could find a way out of this. Angel looked up from her toast and said two words that were enough to make my heart stop in its tracks.

"Who's Fang?"


End file.
